Haruhi, Tamaki, and a sprinkling of Juliet
by AikoRose10
Summary: This takes place immediately after the manga, in the U.S. You can read it if you haven't read the manga, but you will probably get confused. Full summary inside. Involves OC's.     enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: sob stories over breakfast

**yay, my first fanfiction! anyway, here's the full description: Haruhi and the host club are living as peacfully as they can in the U.S., when Haruhi gets a knock on her door. She was expecting Tamaki, and is surprised to see the face of a beautiful girl. The girl's name is Juliet, and she shares her past, which is similar to that of Tamaki. Sympathizing with her, he will stop at nothing to find her parents, who she was separated from at a young age. They endure school together, and might just start a new host club; with males and females as hosts. In the end, this adventure brings Haruhi and Tamaki together, as well as the rest of the boys. pairings: Haruhi x Tamaki, Mori x OC, Hikaru x OC. Enjoy! Please review. constructive criticism is welcome, but please, don't be mean. Thanks!**

After rolling out of bed, Haruhi walked, groggily, over to her dresser. Today was her first day of school in America; she almost didn't belive it. How could time pass so quickly? She wanted to at least atempt to look nice, instead of just throwing something on like usual. Regardless, as she was packing it slipped her mind that her new school didn't have uniforms like Ouran. So, despite her desire, she ended up wearing an old red t-shirt and capris. When it came to girly clothing, her closet was seriously lacking. Well, she _was_ previously a cross dresser, after all.

She ran a comb through her hair as she walked over to the mirror, and saw the picture of her and Tamaki-senpai that was taped there; forcibly, at that.

"_Pleeeeease, Haruhi, keep it there! So every morning you'll look in the mirror and be reminded of me. I'm putting one on my mirror too, We'll match!" h_e had said in the whiney tone Haruhi had become accustomed to.

Though she had fought tediously with him when he put it there, she gave in to his wish. In all honesty, she didn't mind having the picture. Looking at it always made her smile.

"Oh!" she gasped. Thinking about Tamaki reminded her that he was coming over for breakfast, and she hadn't even started cooking yet. In a hurry she made her way into the kitchen. Well, it wasn't exactly a _kitchen_, but a small cooking-area. Her appartement was pretty open-concept.

'_Hmmm, let's see... What should I make?' _she thought, sifting through the refrigerator. After a while she decided on pancakes, because they were the easiest to prepare and she enjoyed them. Tamaki probably would, too. Nonchalantly she poured the mix into a bowl. She stirred with easy concentration that was soon broken by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in, Senpai," she yelled.

When nobody answered, she went over and opened the door. She then realized who she was talking to. The face of an unfamiliar girl was was in front of her. "Senpai? Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. I realized you were knew here and thought i'd say hello. My name is Juliet. I live in the apartment next door." She pointed to the right, and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Haruhi, turning red from the mistake, copied the girl's smile and grabbed the hand she had outstretched. "Sorry, I was expecting someone else. It's nice to meet you too. Someone should be arriving soon, and I'd be honored if you'd join us for breakfast."

"Sure! That'd be lovely! I'd never turn down free food."

That remark reminded Haruhi of herself, and she grinned. "Me neither. I wasn't expecting company other than Tamaki; if I was I would have made something more time-consuming. Are pancakes alright?"

"Pancakes are perfect!" she chimed, taking a seat at the table.

Haruhi tried her best to make small talk; something she was never good at, despite being a host. "Tamaki-Senpai, the other guest I'm expecting, comes from a rich family, so he never really cooks for himself. Every day I make him breakfast, either here or in his own apartment. He lives on the other side of me. I honestly don't mind cooking for him, though. I'm scared that if he ever uses a stove he'd burn the whole place down." She giggled, imagining the scenario. Not burning the place, but him trying to cook.

"Wow, a rich family? That's so cool. So, who is this Tamaki person? He seems pretty important to you, judging by the way you talk about him, wich appears to be rather fondly."

In an attempt to hide her face, and the blush that was growing steadily brighter on it, Haruhi turned to the stove. "Oh. Tamaki-Senpai. I guess you would call him my... boyfriend." The last word was forced out. It was still uncomfortable to say, though she and Tamaki had been an item for quite a while now.

Juliet squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, really? That's wonderful! I wish I had someone to call my own. I'm so jealous!"

After piling the last steaming pancake onto the plate, Haruhi walked over to the table and sat.

"mmmmmm, they smell good!" Juliet said, her face lighting up.

"Glad to hear it." Haruhi said, giving the girl an odd look. They were just pancakes.

She had just started pouring syrup onto her cakes when there was another, louder knock on the door.

This time, Haruhi checked to make sure it was Tamaki before she greeted him. "Hi, Senpai."

Catching her by surprise, Tamaki picked her up in a tight embrace and spun her around. "Haruhi! Good morning, darling! Did you sleep well? Are you ready for school today?"

"Yes and yes, now can you please put me down? And don't call me darling."

Reluctantly, he released her. "Awwwww, why not? You are my darling, after all." She protested as he kissed the top of her head. After doing so, he peered around the corner and noticed Juliet sitting at the table. His eyes widened in surprise. "And who is this beautiful lady?"

"Oh, this is Juliet. She lives on the other side of me, and will be joining us for breakfast." Haruhi said.

"I see. It is an honor to be in the presence of such a lovely princess." he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. "You said your name is Juliet? It's a lovely name, for a lovely girl. If I'm correct, and I'm sure I am, its origin is France; my birthplace."

Patches of pink blush appeared on Juliet's pale cheeks. "Oh, goodness, I'm flattered! But I'm just an average girl, really, no need to be so formal."

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai, this isn't the host club, you don't need to act so corny! And don't worry about him, Juliet; he's like this around most girls. It really can't be helped."

Nodding, Juliet said: "Ok. I guess I'll try and get used to it, then. But are you sure it's acting? It seems so... real! Oh, and Tamaki, you said that you were born in France? That's such a nice coincidence, because, well, so was I!"

"See, Haruhi, _she _appreciates my charm! And wow, really? That's so cool! I can't believe I've met one of my brethren! Now that I think about it I really should have recognized the accent sooner! It's the same as mine!" Tamaki took her into a hug, eyes glowing. "Where in France are you from?"

"First of all, let me say that I still think you're laying it on a little thick, it just doesn't seem like you do it on purpose. In answer to your question, Paris. I don't remember it much, but the recollection I do have is fond. It was beautiful there. I moved out of my family's home when I was three years old. Memories of my parents are scarce. I didn't have any close relatives in the area, so they just sent me to an orphanage. Mom was sick and they thought she was going to die, so she couldn't take care of me. I never did find out if she lived. And for my father, I hate him. he left her alone before I was born; I never even knew him. If he would have stayed, I might still know my family." Tears welled up in her eyes, but before they could fall, she wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said so much."

Haruhi tilted her head down slightly, and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't be sorry. That's so sad."

"Yeah, but I'm all right." Juliet said, obviously forcing a smile.

Slowly Tamaki's lip began to quiver. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he grabbed Juliet for yet another hug. "That's so sad! I know what it's like to be disconnected from one's family. I wasn't able to see my own mother for many years. We were recently reunited, though, and I'm very happy about that. I promise that soon the same will happen with you and your mother. I will make it so with my own two hands!"

"Oh, Tamaki, please don't do anything rash. I'm glad you got to see your mother again, but there is no need to go to such extents for me. We just met, after all. I wouldn't feel right about it."

"When we met does not matter! I refuse to stand by and watch a tragedy such as yours without doing anything about it!" Tamaki said. He pointed his finger in the air and had the determined look in his eyes that almost everyone who knew him dreaded.

"Juliet, if I were you, I'd just leave him be. Once he's set his heart on something, he overreacts and there's no stopping him."

In the background, Tamaki started whining and shouting complaints. _"I did NOT overreact to this! Haruhi! How dare you say that about me! Don't you love me?"_ The girls did their best to ignore him.

"How do you put up with that? I guess it's love."

"You must be right. So, we should get back to your story. You said that you were put in an orphanage. How did you end up in America, then?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or anything, but I'm pretty smart. The orphanage owner thought it would be good for my education to come study here. I got here just a few weeks ago, actually." Juliet said.

Haruhi smiled. "That was a nice thing for them to do."

Their conversation was disrupted by the sound of loud footsteps coming from down the hall outside. There was yet another knock on the door, and when she opened it Haruhi felt like she was being mobbed. In walked the rest of the host club members, minus Renge, who stayed in Japan and was their manager. Being manager, she didn't really count as a member anyway.

Honey jumped off of Mori and into Haruhi's arms, talking so fast that Haruhi could barely understand him. Mori waved, expressionless, and she sighed. It was going to be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Juliet meets the host club

**Chapter two, yay! ^_^ I really hope you like this fanfiction, I think it's comming along well. I'll try and update often. Btw, sorry this chapter is so short, i'll try and make the next one longer. Happy reading, and please review!**

"Haru-chan! Good morning! Do you have cake for me?" asked Honey, eyes lighting up.

Haruhi rubbed her temples. "Yes, Honey, don't I always? Check the fridge."

He wriggled his way out of Haruhi's arms and he and Mori made their way over to the fridge. "Yay, strawberry!" Mori got out a slice for Honey, and a slice for himself. "Don't forget Usa-chan, Takashi!"

"Usa-Chan can share my piece." he spoke; which is a rare occurrence.

"Ok!"

Looking particularly mischievious, the twins walked over to Haruhi. Hikaru put his mouth close enough to her ear so nobody else could hear. "Oh, I see Milord is here. He didn't stay the night, did he?"

"Don't be silly, Hikaru, don't you think Haruhi's a little to innocent for that kind of thing?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"Haruhi's innocent, yes, but you never know what could happen, with Milord being such a perevert and all..."

"Don't be stupid, Hikaru, we wouldn't do… _that_…!" Haruhi said, turning bright red. She thought about what he had said and it made her wonder... Would they? Would they ever? Well, they probably would eventually, but… would it be soon? She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed for even thinking such thoughts.

"Do what, Haruhi?" Tamaki snuck up behind her and said, loudly, in her ear. Jumping up in surprise, she turned and faced him.

"O-oh… nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it. And thanks for the heart attack."

Repeatedly hitting Tamaki on the shoulder, Hikaru cupped his hands around mouth and whispered, just loud enough for Haruhi to hear; "Hey, Boss, do you _really_ wanna know what we're talking about?"

"Uh, Tamaki, come over here for a second!" Haruhi yelled, dragging him along with her. "Oh look, there's Kyoya, let's go say hi!"

Tamaki let himself get dragged. "O-ok?"

She could hear the twins laughing hysterically in the background and mentally shot them both.

XXX (Juliet's POV)

Juliet turned to the tall, handsome boy she had come to know as Mori, and asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." He answered, with a face void of emotion.

She sighed. "I'm starting to wonder what I've gotten myself into."

He smiled, slightly. "Sometimes I wonder, too."

Honey, or at least she thought that was the child's name, looked at Mori with wide eyes and chimed, "Wow, Takashi! You're feeling chatty today, huh?"

Mori shrugged.

Giggling, Juliet watched them interact. It looked as though they had known each other forever. "How long have you two been friends?"

The cute little boy smiled widely at her. "Oh, we've been friends forever! Well, since I can remember at least. He's the bestest friend ever; I don't know how I could have survived 18 years without him!"

Juliet chocked on the milk she had been drinking. The cute, little boy who carried around a bunny stuffed animal and had a _serious_ cake problem, was older than her? "Y-you're 18?"

"Uh-huh!" he said, nodding.

XXX (Haruhi's POV)

"Hi, Kyoya!" Haruhi said with a little too much enthusiasm.

She instantly regreted it. His eyes were black, with bags underneath. "…Morning," he said, giving them a stare scarrier than death.

"Oh, Kyoya, Mommy, did the other's drag you out of bed?" Tamaki asked, patting his head.

"I thought I wasn't mommy anymore. And Yes, the idiots. They don't know what they're in for. They shouldn't forget that I have connections, and if I desire, something very bad could happen to all of them."

Haruhi's eyes averted from his face in discomfort. "Oh..yeah…"

"Don't scare my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, embracing her tightly. "And just because i'm not Haruhi's daddy anymore doesn't mean that you still can't be mommy!"

Haruhi tried to wriggle free. "Senpai, don't grab me at random times!"

"But why not? You're so adorable I can't help myself!" Tamaki grabbed her tighter and buried his face in her hair.

Eventually Haruhi gave up on fighting and let him hold her from behind. She avoided the gaze of Kyoya who was still standing there, peeved and uncomfortable.

Kyoya glared around the room. "Hey, who is that lady?" he said, pointing in the direction of Juliet. Haruhi thought he was just trying to break the awkward moment.

"Oh! Juliet! I forgot to introduce her to everyone!" Haruhi realized, breaking free of Tamaki.

The twins spun around in unison. "Wow, there's a girl in here."

Annoyed at their comment, Haruhi glared. "I'm a girl too; you should know that by now."

"_I _know that, my darling Haruhi!" Tamaki said; as a poor attempt to make her feel better.

She ignored him, and gestured towards the others. "Ignore them; seriously, I do. The things they say almost never make sense. Anyway, Juliet, I'd like you to meet the host club. Well, former host club, I should say."

She gazed at the collection of impossibly handsome boys standing before her. "Host club?"


	3. Chapter 3: Kyoya has an American Uncle!

**Finally, chapter three is here! Sorry it took so long, a lot has happened. (Even though it really wasn't that long, haha.) I'll try and get chapter four out sooner. Well, read, review, but most importantly: ENJOY! :)**

XXX- Haruhi's POV

"Yes, believe it or not, these idiots were members of a host club. Back in Japan, the club was one of the most popular attractions at Ouran Academy. Tamaki was considered the king. Kyoya, the guy with the glasses over there, was the vice-president." she said, pointing in his direction. "We even had a manager, Renge-Chan, but she didn't come with us. That's actually kind of relieving. Don't bother asking how I got sucked into it all, it's kind of a long, painful story." Haruhi explained, shuttering just a bit at the last part.

The girl's eyes got big. She brushed a strand of blond hair away from her face in order to get a better look at the group. "Did you just say you're from _JAPAN_?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, we are. Isn't it obvious?"

Sheepishly, Juliet's eyes averted to the floor. "Well, I can obviously tell that you're of Japanese heritage, but your English is so good I guess I just assumed..."

Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to her, and cocked their heads slightly. "Come on, not even the honorifics gave it away?" The poor girl shook her head. "Then you really must be stupid."

Haruhi glared at them; "Guys, stop being mean to her! She can't help that she didn't notice."

"Yeah! Stop being meanies to my new friend Juliet-Chan!" said Honey, standing in front of Juliet and putting his arms out defensively.

"It's ok guys, I get the feeling that those two," she pointed at the twins, "are the real idiots here."

Invisible daggers shot out of the twins eyes. "You trying to pick a fight, commoner?"

"Commoner…?"

Having apparently snapped out of his dark mode, Kyoya spoke. "You didn't know? Ouran is a school only for the elite. Well, there are exceptions. Take Haruhi, for example. She got into the school with a scholarship."

"So when we say commoner, we mean anybody with less money than us." The twins said, having forgotten Juliet's previous offence.

"Wait, give me a moment, this is a lot to take in. So you guys come from a blue-blood school in Japan, but Haruhi got into the school via scholarship?"

Everyone nodded.

"And you had a host club there?"

They nodded again.

"And if I'm correct, a host club is a place that ladies, or men, I suppose, go to be fawned over by a bunch of good-looking people when they have nothing better to do?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

It was silent for a moment.

"Hahahahahaha! Wow, really? That's so stupid!" Juliet bent down, laughing so hard she needed her knees for support. "Haha! And you guys were the hosts?"

Everyone's expressions went blank. "Why is that so funny?" asked Haruhi.

Juliet held up a finger, asking for a moment. When she got a hold on herself, she said: "It's so funny because, one, what girl would be so bored she goes to a place to talk to random guys she barely knows? And two, I can't picture any of you being hosts. No offence, but you all seem pretty weird."

"But… Juliet, Princess… have you ever even been to a host club?" asked Tamaki, seeming to have missed the part where he was called weird.

She pondered for a moment. "As far as I can remember, no."

"Then you're really in no position to judge." added Haruhi.

"Well, I guess you're right, but the whole idea of a host club is just so silly."

Tamaki's fist pounded against the palm of his hand. "I've got it! Juliet's never been to a host club, right? So, why don't we start a host club at the new school? That way she'll see that it's fun, not stupid!"

Everyone was quiet, thinking.

Suddenly, their faces grew horrified. "SCHOOL!" they all shouted at once.

"Oh no, we've spent so much time talking we lost track of time! Now we'll be late!"

Kyoya whipped out a cell phone. "No need to worry, I have relatives who live in the area. My Uncle is chief of police here in Boston, I'm sure I can get an escort."

"You're uncle's American?" everyone asked, slightly cocking their heads.

"Yes, but we aren't related by birth. He and my aunt married." said Kyoya. He dialed a number on the phone, and had a brief conversation with someone on the other end. "The car will arrive shortly."

There was a sigh of relief. Everyone, except for Honey and Mori, who were in college and didn't have classes until later in the afternoon, walked outside and waited.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Juliet, do you even go to the same school as us?"

"Oh! I never thought about that. I'm a junior at Andeo Academy. And I don't know how the students will like the idea of a host club."

"Well, at least I know one person in my year. Hikaru, Kaoru and I are juniors at Andeo to. Tamaki and Kyoya are seniors. I'm not even going to try and stop Tamaki, so I guess we'll just have to see how the student's take it. You know, the host club." Haruhi said, hoping she correctly converted the names of the grades.

"It's kind of surprising that you, a girl from an orphanage, are able to attend a private academy like Andeo, isn't it?"

"I guess it would seem that way, but my parents had some money. Mom was an author, and one of her books became famous. She gave the orphanage owner some money before giving me up, to be used for whatever I needed. So I was able to afford a nice school like Andeo."

Hikaru and Kaoru each put a hand on the girl's shoulders. "Ohhh, so the commoner isn't such a commoner after all."

"I guess you two were just too dumb to figure that out until now." She smiled at them.

They looked as if they were about to strangle her. Before they had a chance to act on their emotions, however, a limo and two policed cars pulled up. One of the windows rolled down, and a man looked at them. "So I hear you kids need a ride?" he smiled.

"Ah, Uncle Calder, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kyoya said, in a tone that implied he was trying to charm his family member.

"Wow, is that little Kyoya? I haven't seen you in years. You've gotten so big and manly!"

The twins snickered in the background. _'__hahaha… little Kyoya…'_

Kyoya ignored them, and everyone piled into the car.

"Well, we should get going! I don't want to be responsible for your tardiness!" said Calder.

The car sped away, heading in the direction of the school that would be the students home, more or less, for a year.

**Ok, well I thought i'd explain some things. I have NO idea where i got the name Andeo. It was just on the top of my head, and it sounded cool haha. The same with Kyoya's uncle, I just thought hmmmm... he should be Calder. So anyway, finally they're on their way to school! Took long enough! Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a really, really long time, but I have good reason. I'm going to re-write all of the chapters so far. I just wasn't happy with them. They will keep the same idea, of course, but I'm just going to try and re-vamp them. This story probably won't be update in a while. Sorry for the wait! But keep reading, please :)**


End file.
